unnoticed
by Anime Writer2
Summary: A Rei/Kai romance with some Tyson/Max. Kai is in trouble and Rei can only sit back and watch.
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my first be blade fan fiction. It is a Rei/Kai and maybe some Tyson/Max; maybe, you'll have to tell me if you want any Tyson/Max. 

This is talking "Blank"

This is thinking *Blank*

Unnoticed 

(Rei's Pov)

Rei walked along the street examining the shops, people, and couples… He sighed as he saw a couple kissing on the bench. * Can't they get a room? * Rei's mind asked angrily. He just kept walking on, lowering his head as he entered into the hotel where him and his team were staying. 

" Hey Rei" Max ran over cheerfully. 

" Hi Max, where is everyone?" Rei asked cheerfully also. 

" Tyson is at the buffet as always, Kenny is working on dizzy and Kai is, well I'm not sure." Max said walking over to the coach and sitting down. 

" I'm going to go look for Kai" Rei said before moving towards the door to go back to the busy street. 

" Rei!" Max yelled, " I think he is still in the building, I've been here waiting for Tyson for over and hour and I saw him before then, so I would have noticed him." Max Said, looking back toward the door that leads to the buffet. 

" Thanks Max" Rei said as he smiled warmly showing how grateful he was. 

" Your welcome" Max relied still looking at the door. 

" Max" Rei said getting the boys attention, " Just go get Tyson, he'll never leave if you don't." 

Max chuckled and nodded his head before running off to the buffet, leaving Rei alone to go search for Kai. 

* Where could Kai be? * Rei's mind asked as he walked to the elevator pressing the up button until the doors open and then he pushed the button to the 22nd floor. *Hope your in our room Kai * Rei's mind lazily stated. 

The door opened and Rei walked down the hall to room 1016 and opened the door. 

Rei stepped into the room and turned on the light as he scanned the room, seeing nothing he moved into the bedroom. " Kai" He said through the door not expecting to get a reply, and didn't. Rei opened the door and stepped in thinking no one was in the room. 

" Rei turn off the light" Kai demanded from the bed. Rei blushed a little but did as he was told. 

" Sorry, I called to see if you were in here" Rei apologized. 

" It's ok" Kai said as Rei saw his outline push himself up. 

* Is he feeling ok? I was sure he was going to tell me to leave* Rei shook his head trying not to think of it too much * Why not just enjoy it * Rei concluded. " I've never known you to be a nap type of person Kai" Rei said sitting down on his bed. 

" Usually not" Was his reply. 

" Not feeling well?" Rei asked leaning in closer now able to make out some of Kai's features. 

" Maybe" Kai said leaning onto the backboard, his eyes never leaving Rei.

" Let's see" Rei said. Before Kai could say anything Rei was sitting on his bed hand resting on Kai's for head. No thoughts were running through his head, only his instincts. 

(Kai's Pov/ Rei Pov.) 

* Rei's thoughts*

(Kai's thoughts) 

" Rei…" Kai said softly barely above a whisper. (What is he doing?) Kai thought, his instincts telling him to ether push him away or pull him closer. 

" Shh…" Rei replied putting a hand to his forehead also. 

So Kai grew quiet, enjoying the feel of Rei's hand on his forehead. (Don't think like that!) His mind screamed at him, (I will) Kai's mind was fighting with one itself and Rei brought his hand down to Kai's mid chest.

Kai tensed as he felt a hand press into his chest. "R…" Kai started but was silenced by Rei.

" Take a deep breath in Kai" Rei commanded softly and Kai did.

Rei removed his hand and looked into Kai's eyes through the darkness. " I think you are coming down with something." Rei spoke softly. 

" Fine we don't have a tournament for awhile." Kai said.

" Ya… but still I would go see a doctor just in case." Rei said worriedly.

(Rei why would you care?) Kai's mind asked, not realizing he had said it aloud.

" What do you mean, 'why would I care?' Kai, I'm your friend." Rei said as he laid a hand on Kai's. 

(Just a friend) Kai's mind slipped in sadly. (That's all you want him for!) Another part of his mind protested. " Will you shut up and leave me alone" Kai whispered trying to silence his thoughts.

" Sorry Kai" He heard whisper back hurt. 

" What?!" Kai asked as he looked at Rei's form heading towards the door.

*Just when I thought he was opening* Rei thought. 

" Rei wait" Kai said before thinking of his actions he jumped up and grabbed Rei's wrist and pulling him towards him, unfortunately Kai pulled to hard and they both fell on the floor. 

After a moment Kai stood up and held out a hand to help pull Rei up, setting a gaze away from the other person. 

" Kai are you alright?" Rei asked standing beside a hand outstretched ready to help. 

" Yes" Kai said turning around so his back was facing Rei. 

" Kai… What is going on?" Rei asked loudly. *What is that matter with him?????*

" Nothing, just not feeling well" He said going back to his bed. ( What is the matter with you? Acting out like that?) 

" I'm going to go get a doctor" Rei said turning around ready to leave.

" No! I'm fine." Kai said getting up once again but this time only making it half way before darkness started to invade his vision and he fell to the floor one thought running through his mind ( Rei…) and the there was nothing.

" KAI!!!!" Rei screamed getting the whole blocks attention before running over to the fallen boy. 

*************************

K that was this chapter, hope you like it.

Please REVIEW! I love the reviews and I will accept flames. 

What is the matter with Kai? Could it be something serious? Or maybe something minor? 

Oh this all happens after the demolition boys.

Rei - 15

Kai - almost 16

Tyson - 14 and a half

Max - same as Tyson

Kenny - Same as Tyson and Max. 


	2. chapter 2

Hey, this is chapter two of Unnoticed. I know this is the earliest update I have ever had, sad Hun? I hope you like this chapter, might not be that long. 

* Rei's thoughts*

(Kai's thoughts) 

Unnoticed

Last time:

" No! I'm fine." Kai said getting up once again but this time only making it half way before darkness started to invade his vision and he fell to the floor one thought running through his mind (Rei…) and the there was nothing.

" KAI!!!!" Rei screamed getting the whole blocks attention before running over to the fallen boy. 

Now onto the story:

Rei picked up Kai's body and swiftly moved towards the bed, laying the unconscious boy on it. 

" Kai, Kai…" Rei whispered shaking the boy lightly. " Kai!" Rei said a bit more fiercely but no response came. 

Rei moved over towards the phone and dialled 911 it rang for a moment before some one picked up on the other end. 

" Hello, please state the emergency" The women said on the other line.

" My friend just fell, he has a fever, PLEASE send someone over here PLEASE SOON! His breathing is not normal please send someone… Kai…" Rei said panicked.

" Calm down sir, will have someone over in a minute but we need you address first sir." The women finished.

" Were staying in the Mono hotel room 1016, please hurry…" Rei finished, his eyes never leaving Kai's body. " His breathing is not doing to good…" Rei whispered.

" Will have someone over as soon as possible, if you could open the door for the paramedics before hand that would help and if you could get this Kai in a commutable position, it might take a minute." She finished

" Yes, thank you." Rei said before hanging up the phone and then going to open the door before moving back to Kai's side. 

Rei sat down on the edge of the bed next to Kai. *Maybe I should go and get the others? * Rei thought *No they would probably get in the way, Tyson would get in the way* Rei chuckled at the thought before his attention was set back on Kai * where are those paramedics? * He thought angrily. 

" What's wrong with you Kai?" Rei whispered and soon realised he was stroking his hair. A blush came to his checks but he did not stop. 

" What was with you? Hn?" Rei asked knowing he would get no other answer other then the raged breath coming from the boy in front of him. " You tell me to leave you alone and to shut up, then when I do as you wish you act as if you don't want me to… Kai what is going on" Rei Continued taking in a deep breathe. 

He soon heard sirens in the distance and breathed a sigh of relief *your going to be alright Kai* 

^ Kai's POV while unconscious, he can hear and feel everything. ^ This ' Blank' Is Kai talking in here.

(Rei…) Kai stood in the darkness looking around for a second he could not feel or hear anything then a scream came through the darkness " KAI!!!!" ' Rei!' he tried to scream back but was silenced once it reached a foot in front of him. 

He soon felt his skin tingle as if someone was picking him up, then putting him on something soft. (What is going on?) He then felt himself being shaken and his name being called again. ' Rei I'm fine!' He tried to say but nothing was happening. 

He heard some muffled talking on Rei's end that did not make much sense when he could understand, and then he came to the realisation that he was on the phone (most likely calling 911) Kai thought.

He then felt him leave and sadness he could not put a finger on swelled up inside him and he dropped to his knees. 'Rei, come back…' He whispered knowing no one would here. 

He was about to scream when he felt Rei sit next to him and tart start stroking his hair and talking softly to him. Kai tried to reach out for him but nothing was there, so instead he just sat there and enjoying the feeling (What is wrong with you.) His mind was fighting back but he silenced it, and just sat and listened. 

" What was with you? Hn" He heard Rei say " You tell me to leave you alone and to shut up, then when I do as you wish you act as if you don't want me to… Kai what is going on" He heard him finish and he held his head low. (Rei… I… I…) But he thoughts were silenced by the darkness swallowing him whole. ' REI!' he tried to scream with the last ounce he had but then there was nothing. 

^ Back to Rei^

" Rei…" He heard whisper just before the sirens came and he shot his head over to Kai and realised he was not breathing.

***************************************

That was this chapter, what is Kai dead? Should I kill him off and make this angst, or should I keep him around? Review and tell me. 

How did you like this chapter? Oh and just to clarify there will be another chapter, even if you really hate it (which I hope you don't) so ya. 

REVIEW! 

What should happen next? 


	3. Old reviews, your not forgotten!

All my old reviews.

Thank you to all the reviewed, but I had to re-post it.

It was getting all screwed up and the chapters did not work right, they were backwards. I WILL CONTINUE though, don't loose hope.

****

**Blue Eyed Angel**

To tell the truth, how you set it up isn't that bad. The reader might think that you wanted to show the part where Kai(might or may not) die and then go and show everyone what happened BEFORE that.  
I dunno...Anyhoo...Good fic, hope you update soon!  
And I also understand about loosing something you just wrote and having to write it all over again.  
That happened to my Zelda fic, and the original that got deleted was longer than the one that's up there now...Oiya...

****

**Blackout12**

Rating: 10/10!

****

**Maytel**

that sucks...well..hurry and update soon!! ^_^

****

jing-jang 

DON'T KILL KAI! Make a happy end

****

**Spark**

wow great story i hope u get the next chap up soon,plz r&r mine

****

**devilburns**

write more soon please.  
  
what wrong with Kai?

****

**Cho-Hakkai**

don't kill kai ! why doeshehave to die in such an early chapter?

****

**Cho-Hakkai**

hey really nice story please sontinue soon :)

****

**Linky**

No your not having DE JA VU I just love this chapter so much I had to R&R it again!

****

reen_santos (elreen14@yahoo.com) 

ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL KAI?? Please don't. Update soon.

****

**ChIbIaMbEr-ChAn*SiLvEr**

THIS IS SO KOOL!~!Another Ray and Kai fanfic to be read and reviewed!

Kit 

Aw, poor Kai! *glomps* Hey I love your ficcy, please continue soon! I NEED to knwo what happens!pwease!   
  
Kit =^-^=

****

**LingXiaoyu**

Yo! It's a really good fic. I dig the flare, but why is you Default Chapter, chapter two and Your second chpater, chapter one.  
  
What's up with that?

****

**Android 71**

This is kool! Please update soon!

****

Shapeshifter 

oh another Kai torture! ^.^ I LOVE THIS! Ahh continu! PLEASE! AHH PLEASE!

****

**kuramas-wildfire**

no! Kai can't die! no! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! Please!

****

**Blue**

KEEP HIM KEEP HIM KEEP HIM! I love the fic, but please, don't kill of Kai! This could turn out really good for Rei!

****

**Kawaii Kai**

You seriously better not kill Kai.I like angst but not that kind of angst.

****

**Kuro sora**

OH GOODY! THAT WAS SO GOOD! iT WAS A GREAT WAY TO BEGIN A FIC, AND I THINK ITS SWEET THAT REI WAS CARING FOR HIM LIKE THAT! *SIGH* THE ROMANCE.ok ok calming down and entering calm mode hehe. I think that this is off to an awesome start and I can't wait to read more. Onto chapter 2! ahoy! tootles-

****

eternalsailorneptune 

thats mean let kai live

****

**Christina**

NO!! You can't kill Kai off!! Keep him in!!

****

**CutieCherry**

Ohayo! This is a good story. Please continue soon. I don t wanna Kai to die ;-; . Please update soon.

****

**Sedi**

Kill Kai, and I shall cut off all Rei's hair! WAHAHAHAHAHA! . Yeah. MMhm. Anyway, don't kill Kai. ^^' And continue! Please!

****

**BlackFire**

What have you done to Kai. Poor Kai. Please continue i want to know what happens next.

****

Jade (dyingdreams66@hotmail.com) 

Oh, that was nice but I was hoping for some kissing cuz that would be nice.  
Oh, well, that was really good, is there a chapter 2 cuz I wanna read it, email me if there is, thanks

****

hélène (claude.pelletier5@sympatico.ca) 

i karica i tink.i just wanted to tell you that your story is very good and i was oping that your are gonna continue it.imagine if kai is really really sick and rei would have to take care of him.that would be so good.

****

**Android 71**

Oh no Kai!

****

BoBo 

I like it!  
  
Please continue soon, I wanna knoe what happens to Kai.

****

**Lightning Strikes Twice**

good story v cool me wanna know what happens to Kai  
Aries

****

**Kitty-Black-Heart**

Gr8 story update soon please. L8er.

****

**Linky**

I love it! It's very. sweet!


End file.
